Till The End Of Time
by Maggsie
Summary: Sequel to Three's A Crowd. Can Be Stand Alone. Catherine and Sara Carry On With Their Lives. C/S Pairing, Don't Like, Don't Read! Officially on HIATUS
1. Family Unit

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters if I did this would be happening on TV!

**This is the sequel to Three's a Crowd, can be read by itself though!**

**Enjoy!**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsics**

**Sara POV:**

Catherine and I have been together for just under a year now, our anniversary is next week, and it's also 7 months since Sofia was caught. I still can't believe she tried to kill Catherine and over one drunken kiss, 3 years ago.

Since then, Catherine and I have grown stronger and as a result our family unit is strong. When Catherine asked me to be Lindsey's guardian, I was so honoured and now I can't imagine my life without either of them in it. We both try to co-ordinate our nights off so the three of us can spend time together and usually Grissom is ok about it. He seems a lot more comfortable with the two of us now and the rest of the guys don't treat us any differently which I am very pleased about.

I'm brought out of my musings by Lindsey coming back into the living room. After the fire, Catherine and I decided to get a new place. One without any of the bad memories and one where we could make lots of good new memories. We chose a place on the outskirts of town, away from the Strip.

'Hey Lindsey, what film did you choose?' I ask as Lindsey slouches onto the sofa next to me. Catherine had to work tonight so it's just Lindsey and I.

'I chose High School Musical,' she smiles as she plops down on the floor and puts the DVD in the player.

'Linds, you've watched that film like 5 times, and I should know because you made me watch it with you.' I grimace as she presses play.

'That's because it's a great film.' She flashes me a smile and then becomes absorbs in the TV.

'But Linds-.'

'Sssshhh, I'm trying to watch,' I let out a huff to let her know that I'm not happy about her choice. As I find myself getting a bit too engrossed in the film the phone rings.

'Lindsey go and get the phone,' she shakes her head at me; 'It'll be for you.'

'No I'm watching the film. You get it.'

'Well I'm watching it too. Quick.' I know I sound like a teenager myself arguing with Lindsey but I wouldn't have it any other way.

'Fine,' she huffs as she stomps to get the phone as I find myself singing 'Stick to the Status Quo.' A few minutes later, she stomps back in,

'It's for you,' she gives me a glare as she shoves the phone in my hand. I remove myself from the sofa and head into the kitchen. I know who it is, it's just fun winding Lindsey up.

'Hey babe,' I say as I bring the phone to my ear.

'Hey yourself, how did you know it me?'

'I didn't, I thought it was my lover on the side.' I say in the straightest voice I can muster.

'Ha, ha very funny babe. What is Lindsey doing up anyway? It's gone past eleven.'

'Cat, it's a Friday night. Besides we're having fun, so I thought she could stay up a bit later. We ordered a pizza in and we're just watching a film.'

'Lemme guess, High School Musical?' I let out a laugh and sit down on a chair by our breakfast bar.

'Yeah, why did you call, quiet night?'

'Yeah you could say that, just thought I would call to say goodnight and to tell you I love you and I want a kiss when I get home and get into bed.'

'Well that I can do,' I answer with a smirk on my face, 'Love you too babe. See you later.'

'Bye Sar,' with that I hand up and put the phone into the cradle. As I walk back into the lounge it takes all of me not to collapse as Lindsey is dancing with a pair of pyjama bottoms on her head to 'Bop to the Top.' But then again I can't help but join in.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsics**

**Please review; it encourages me to carry on. x**


	2. Plans

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters if I did this would be happening on TV!**Over 400 views and only two reviews! I'm disappointed**

**Enjoy!**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsics**

**Sara POV:**

The next morning, I wake up to find Catherine snuggled into me. To me this is when she looks her most beautiful, natural and peaceful. _Oh shit, I didn't wake up when she came in._ She is going to be pissed off with me. I gently pull myself out of Catherine's hold and give her a kiss on the forehead. She stirs a bit then grabs my pillow and snuggles up with it. I watch her for a moment before heading for Lindsay's room; it's my turn to take her to school.

I knock on her door before heading in. I never thought I would be the type of person to have a family but now that I have one, I couldn't be happier.

'Lindsey it's time to get up.' I say giving her a little shake; she groans a bit then turns the other way. 'Lindsey, come on.' She doesn't stir, I know what she's doing, she's pretending to be asleep.

A thought flickers through my mind. I go downstairs and grab a glass filling it up with water before heading back upstairs to Lindsey's room. I slowly make my way in and sneak over to where she lies. I bring the glass over her head and empty the glass over her. Suddenly she sits up straight.

'WHAT THE FUCK?' She shouts as I find myself laughing at her.

'Language Lindsey,' I manage to scold through my laughter.

'I'll get you back Sara, you better watch out.' She exclaims as she storms past me into the bathroom. After getting a hold of my laughter I head back into our bedroom, and quietly try to sneak in but Catherine's awake when I get in.

'What did you do to Lindsey?' Cat asks as I find myself out a pair of jeans and a white v-neck top.

'Well she wouldn't wake up so I poured a glass of water over her head.' I explain as I try hard not to laugh again as I get dressed. I turn round to see Catherine with a smirk on her face.

'You know what she's like; she will try to get you back.'

'Well I'll be ready for her. I'm just going to make some breakfast and I'll be back later. I have a few errands to run after I drop Lindsey off.' I lean over and give her a chaste kiss on the lips, 'I love you,' I whisper on to her lips.

'I love you too,' I hear as I head out the bedroom.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsics**

Half and hour later, Lindsey and I are sat in my SUV on the way to her school. It's half an hour drive to her school because we moved but Catherine didn't want her changing schools.

'Hey kiddo, I wanted to ask you something.' I don't get a reply so I look across to see Lindsey staring out the window with her arms crossed across her chest. 'Look Linds, I'm sorry about pouring water over you, but can you talk to me please otherwise it's going to be a boring drive to school.'

'Ok, Ok.' She exclaims throwing her hands in the air, 'what do you want to ask me? You and Mom aren't breaking up are you?'

'No kiddo, we're not, get those thoughts out of your head.'

'Alright, then what is it?'

'Well you know I love you and your Mom right?' I steal a glance to see her nodding her head. 'Well I was wondering what you would think about me asking your Mom to marry me? I mean obviously we wouldn't be officially married but…'

I know it's tradition to ask the father for the hand in marriage but he's dead and I'd like to have Lindsey's approval first.

'I think it's a great idea, Sar.' I look across to see her beaming at me. 'Can I be bridesmaid, can I?'

'Well I have to ask her first, which I am going to do on our anniversary next week. I need to choose the ring as well, but I'll let you see the ring first.'

'Ok, that would be cool.' Phew, I was a bit worried Lindsey would object, it makes me so happy that she likes the idea.

Five minutes later I'm pulling up outside of Lindsey's school. She leans across and gives me a hug. She pulls back and looks straight into my eyes.

'For the record, I love you too, Mum.' And with that she exits the car as I sit there watching her go. That's the first time she has told me she loves me and definitely the first time she has called me Mum. Could life get any better??

After a few minutes I'm heading for the mall.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsics**

**Please review; it encourages me to carry on. X**


	3. Sleep A Little Slumber

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters if I did this would be happening on TV!

**I know it's been over a week but I have exams, so forgive me, please??**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Enjoy!**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsics**

**Sara POV:**

After three hours of looking I have finally found the perfect ring. Its white gold with three diamonds on the top, representing Lindsay and Catherine and me. I don't know when I became such a sap! I make my way over to Victoria Secrets to find something a little less comfortable to wear for next week. Hopefully after Catherine says yes next week (fingers crossed) she will be ripping it off me.

I make my way over to the lingerie and pick out a red lacy bra and a matching thong. Now, I'm not usually someone who cares about their underwear but seeing as it's a special occasion I should go all out, and after glancing at the price I'm hoping it will be worth it.

As I make my way over to the cashier, who I swear has been making eyes at me, I feel something vibrating against my hip and jump before realising what it is. I glance over to see the cashier smirking at me, as I pull out my cell phone.

'Sidle.' It's probably Grissom asking me to come in to help with Dayshift, but unless he has a good reason I'm not budging.

'Miss Sidle, this is Haley Green; Lindsay's teacher.'

'Oh hi, um...What can I do for you?' Catherine usually deals with these situations!

'Well Lindsey is feeling a bit under the weather. She's been sick twice already this morning. I'm a bit worried so I think it would be best if you come and get her and take her home.'

'Oh ok, have you phoned Catherine Willows?'

'We tried her but there was no answer, and as you're her guardian we rang you next. So can you come and get her? She's in the nurse's station at the moment, but I'll tell her to meet you by reception.'

'Yeah yeah that's fine. I'll come right away. Thanks Haley… I mean Ms. Green.' I hear a chuckle on the other end.

'Haley's fine. Bye.' With that she hangs up and I head out the mall to drive to Lindsay's school.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsics**

God, I have never had to prove who I was so much in my life. Fucking bitchy receptionist, who does she think she is anyway? I can't believe I had to show her I.D. I take a look at Lindsey who is sitting in the passenger seat as I drive home. She is looking very pale, and hasn't said a word since I picked her up.

'Sweetie, are you ok?' I reach over and stroke her hair then take it back and I look back at the road.

'Not really.' She answers in the most down voice I have ever heard her use. 'Sara, can you stop the car please?' I take another look at her, now even paler than before. 'Sara, stop the car NOW!'

I pull into the side of the road and she rushes out the car. I get out and follow her round to see her throwing up; I hold back her hair and rub her back.

'That's it sweetie, let it all out.' Lindsey looks at me with sad eyes.

'What's wrong with me?' Lindsay asks as she throws up again.

'I don't know, but we'll get you home and you are going to bed. No arguments. Then we will see how you feel after that. Ok?' She nods her head. 'Come on lets get back in the car.' She takes my hand as I lead her back to the car.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsics**

As soon as we get home, I lead Lindsay up to her room and tuck her in, giving her a kiss on the forehead and place a bucket next to her bed just in case. I take a look back at her then head to our room to talk to Catherine. I walk in to see her still asleep. I smile as I lie down next to her and kiss her lips. She scrunches up her nose, so I do it again. This time her hand comes up to wipe her mouth. I kiss her again but this time she responds as she holds on to my neck to kiss me deeper. I pull back and lean my head against hers.

'Hey beautiful, I've just had to pick up Lindsay up from school.' I reach down and entwine our fingers together.

'What? Why?' With this she sits up suddenly but I pull her back down.

'Don't worry; she's in bed right now. She was sick a couple of times at school then was sick again as we were driving home.'

'How come they didn't ring me?'

'I think they did but your snoring probably covered up the ringing so you couldn't hear it.' For this I get a slap on the arm as I try to cover my smirk.

'I do not snore, and for that comment you deserve to be punished.' With this she pushes me on my back and straddles me as I look forward to my punishment.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsics**

**Please review; it encourages me to carry on. X**


	4. Revelations

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters if I did this would be happening on TV!

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!**

**I'd like to say a special thank you to Nico79 as reading her story (if you haven't read it, you should) inspires me to write mine. So thanks Nico79: D**

**Enjoy!**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsics**

**Sara POV:**

After a few hours of being 'punished' and a couple of hours of sleep its time to get up as we only have a couple of hours before we go to work. I turn in the bed to see that Catherine isn't there but I can hear her fiddling around in the kitchen. I take a quick shower and pull on my work clothes before making my way into the kitchen.

As I enter, I notice Catherine at the oven and Lindsey at the breakfast bar. I walk over and wrap my arms around Catherine's waist and kiss her on the neck.

'Hey Gorgeous,' I manage to say mumbling against her neck.

'Do you guys have to do that here?' Lindsay asks as I hear a laugh from Catherine. I remove myself and go over and give Lindsay a kiss on the forehead.

'How are you feeling?' I ask placing a hand on her forehead.

'A lot better. But I keep feeling nauseous every time I catch a whiff of what Mom is cooking?'

'Yeah I don't blame you, I do too.' I suddenly feel a smack on my ass and turn round to see Catherine with a dish towel in her hand.

'Serves you right,' she says with a smirk as she turns back to the oven. I turn round to see that Lindsay has gone lily white and rushing towards the bathroom again.

'Babe, do you know what's wrong with her?' I ask Catherine as I move closer to her.

'No, do you think you could talk to her? She seems to be able to speak to you better.

'Of course,' I nod as I give Catherine a chaste kiss on the lips and head towards the bathroom.

As I enter the bathroom I find Lindsay sitting against the bath with her head in her hands. I lean down and sit beside her with my back also against the bath.

'Lindsay, is there anything you want to ask me?' She stays quiet as I brush some hair back from her forehead.

'Linds come on; you know you can tell me anything.' She looks up at me with her eyes bloodshot and puffy. It's obvious she's been crying.

'If I do tell you, can you promise not to tell Mom?'

'You know I can't do that, if it's important I'm going to have to tell her.' With this she nods and stares down at her hands. After a few minutes of silence and me thinking she isn't going to tell me, she finally starts speaking.

'I've been being sick for the last couple of months. At first I thought it was nothing you know but it carried on for a while so I spoke to Kirstys' Mom about it. You know Kirsty right?' I give her a nod and encourage her to carry on. 'Well I told her that I was being sick a lot so she started asking me other questions. Like if my period is regular or not.'

I feel the blood drain from my face as I realize where this is going.

'Well it hasn't been so she went to the pharmacy and got me a pregnancy test. It came back positive.'

'Oh shit,' I mutter under my breath as I look over to Lindsey who has tears in her eyes.

'Lindsay you're only 13 years old. When did this happen?'

'It was at Megan's party,' she must see the worry etched don my face as she says next, 'it was consensual.'

'So that would make you what about 9 weeks along.' She nods as I just stare ahead at the door. I turn to look at her again. 'Linds you have to tell your Mom.'

'But I don't want too.' With this she starts sobbing so I wrap my arms round her and pull her into me.'

'Shh it's going to be alright.' I whisper into her hair as I rock her back and forth. 'But I do think it will be best to tell your Mom now, the longer you leave it the worse it will be.' She looks up at me with her tear-strewn eyes.

'Will you come with me?'

'Of course,' I answer as I grab her hand and pull her up with me. We walk into the kitchen to find Catherine still cooking.

'Catherine can we talk to you for a minute? Lindsay has something to tell you.'

'Ok,' she says as she follows us into the lounge. I let Lindsay and Catherine sit on the couch and I take the seat. 'Ok so what is it?' Lindsay turns to look at me and then back at Catherine.

'Mom I have something to tell you and you are not going to like it.' Then Lindsay starts crying again.

'Oh God, what is it Lindsay?' Catherine asks as she takes Lindsay's hand.

'Mom….' She turns to look at me again and I give her a nod to tell her. 'I'm, I'm pregnant.' Catherine looks at Lindsay shocked and then stands up and looks down on her.

'WHAT?'

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsics**

**Please review; it encourages me to carry on. X**


	5. Talking It Out

Sara POV:

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters if I did this would be happening on TV!

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Enjoy!**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**Sara POV:**

'I'm pregnant.'

This time Lindsay says it more confidently as Catherine continues to stand there just staring at Lindsay. I continue sitting where I am and after what seems like an hour when it's only been two minutes Catherine starts pacing the room.

'HOW IN THE WORLD CAN YOU BE PREGNANT?' If Cath shouts any louder I'm sure the neighbours are going to hear her.

'Mom, I think you are a bit too old to hear about the birds and the bees.' I find myself snickering and I receive a death glare from Catherine.

'Now is not the time to mock me Lindsay. It's statutory rape, you're only 13! Who's the father?'

'Like I'm going to tell you that, I know what you guys do for a living, remember?' Lindsay is getting more confident at every passing second.

'There's ways of finding out, believe me. When did it happen?'

'At a party I went to a couple of months ago.'

'Ok so it's not too late for you to have an abortion.' I look over to Lindsay and see anger in her eyes.

'I am not having an abortion!'

'Lindsay you're only 13! You have your whole life in front of you. What about school? What about friends, you think they will hang around when they find out you're pregnant? You are getting an abortion!'

'I AM NOT HAVING AN ABORTION.' I've been sat here still for the last ten minutes but I know it's time for me to jump in.

'Look, why don't we talk about this rationally? When both of you have calmed down?'

'Sara stay out of this, it has nothing to do with you,' Catherine snaps back, I sit there with my mouth open and Lindsay has done the same. Now it's my turn to get angry.

'I live here remember? I think it has everything to do with me seeing as how I see Linds as my own daughter.' Now Catherine is just staring at me, if it was a cartoon I'm sure steam would be coming out of her ears.

'Well it's a good job she isn't then; she would have probably been beaten by now!' I see the regret straightaway on her face as I struggle to hold back tears. I never thought she would use my parents against me. I slowly make my way out of the room as Catherine's own tears fall.

I walk into our bedroom; grab the suitcase from on top of the closet and start packing some clothes up. I go to my bedside table and pull out the ring. I open the box as I let my tears fall.

'I guess I won't need this anymore,' I mutter to myself as there is a knock on the door. I turn round to see Lindsay enter, she spots the suitcase straight away. She runs up to me and I wrap my arms around her. I feel her tears tickle my skin.

'Sara, please don't go. It's all my fault.'

'Linds, it's not your fault. Don't even think that. But I have to go, get away from here for a while.' She hugs me tighter.

'Will you be coming back?' I look down at her and brush some hair from her forehead.

'I'm not sure kiddo.' I place a kiss on her forehead.

'Can I come with you?'

'When I know where I'm staying, I'll let you know, ok? You can come and visit whenever you want. Linds you are going to be a great Mom.' My own tears have started to fall again so I step out of the hug.

'Promise?' Lindsay holds out her little finger.

'I promise,' as I hook my little finger round hers. I give her one last kiss on the forehead and make my way out to the lounge. I see Catherine sitting on the sofa her head in her hands. She looks up when she sees me enter with a suitcase in my hand. She stands up immediately.

'Sara, please don't go,' she begs through tears.

'I have too. I never ever thought you would use my parents against me, in an argument. Never. Next week could have been the best week of my life, how wrong was I?'

With that I pull the ring box out of my pocket and place it on the table in front of her.

'I'll see you at work,' I say as I look at her again, my heart breaking, then turning and heading out the door, as I hear sobs coming from behind me.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**You know the little purple button to the left, go on press it! Please??**


	6. Dark Cloud

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters if I did this would be happening on TV and I wouldn't have let Sara go!

**Seeing as I have updated extra quickly I think I deserve extra special reviews! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**Sara POV:**

I feel my own heart breaking as I drive to work, my suitcase in the backseat. Tears are streaming down my face and as a slow song comes on the radio, I have to turn it off. I open the driver side window hopefully to blow some of the tears away. But it doesn't seem to be working, as more tears fall down my face. 24 hours ago my life was perfect, a loving partner who was hopefully going to become my wife and a fantastic daughter who I thought of my own. 24 hours later, I'm homeless and Lindsay is knocked up. I know for one thing I will always be there for Lindsay.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by my cell vibrating against my hip. I pull it out and quickly glance down to see 'Home' flashing across the front. I let out a sigh as I chuck it on the passenger seat.

I pull into the lab car park, and look at my phone to see I have one new voice mail. I bring the phone to my ear and listen to the message.

'Sara its Lindsay,' I can hear her crying as she struggles to talk. 'Please come back……I need you. Mom needs you; she didn't mean what she said…….my baby needs its grandma….,' I let out a little chuckle before wiping away more tears that fall, 'I can't do this without you………please I need to talk to you. Please.'

With that she hangs up, I take a minute to think about calling her but it's only been twenty minutes since I left and if I know correctly Catherine will be taking Lindsay to Nancy's now.

I get out of my SUV and head into the lab giving Judy a small smile as I pass reception. I know I must look dreadful, big red puffy eyes and all that but right now I don't give a shit.

I head straight towards the break room and just before I enter I see Nick sitting on one of the sofas. He looks deep in thought reading one of the old forensic magazines. I open the door quietly and make my way straight over to the coffee.

'Hey Sara, how come your in early? I haven't seen you in this early for a few months now.' I just shrug my shoulders and pour myself a coffee and take a seat next to Nick.

'Just felt like it, I suppose.' He looks at me intently.

'Sar, are you ok?' He places a reassuring hand on my shoulder and the tears start to fall again. He pulls me close to him, and wraps his arms around me as I sob into his chest.

'Catherine….and I…..broke up,' another wave of tears come as Nick rocks me back and forth. 'Can I stay with you for a few days?' I feel Nick nod his head against my head. That's how we stay for the next twenty minutes before Warrick enters. I pull myself away from Nick and wipe my eyes.

'Hey Sara, Nick, Sara are you ok?' Warrick sits down the other side of me.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' I answer dismissively as Warrick looks at me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Nick shake his head.

Just then, Grissom enters with Catherine following behind. I look down at my feet, not wanting to look at her right now. I feel Nick rub my back in a reassuring manner and I turn to give him a slight smile.

'Nick, you have a solo B&E in Henderson, Catherine and Sara you have a 419 at Lake Mead, and Warrick your with me, DB on the strip.' My phone rings just as he finishes and I mouth sorry, catching a glimpse of Catherine. Her eyes also puffy and she isn't wearing any make-up. I answer my phone to stop it ringing.

'Sidle.' I feel four sets of eyes on me.

'_Sara its Lindsay. Are you ok?'_

'Um…not really. Can I give you a call back sweetie? Grissom is just handing out assignments.'

'_Sure.' _With that she hangs up and I snap my phone. I look up to see them all still looking at me.

'Ok everyone, let's get cracking. Busy night ahead of us.' Gil brings us out of our musings and I stand and start walking out the door. Catherine stops me as I walk out.

'Can we talk?' I look up to see the sadness in her eyes.

'Not right now.' With that I exit the room to grab my kit and leave Catherine standing in the break room.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**You know the little purple button to the left, go on press it! Please??**


	7. Hitting Home

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters if I did this would be happening on TV and I wouldn't have let Sara go!

**I've finished my exams so updates should be quicker and a bit longer, should being the operative word: D**

**Enjoy!**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**Sara POV:**

That was probably the toughest shift of my life, not the case; that was a slam dunk but not talking to Catherine was probably one of the hardest things I've had to do as she kept trying to strike up conversation. I'm now in the parking lot and I spot Nick leaning against his car.

'Hey Sara, I'll meet you back at my place, ok?'

'Sure Nick. I can't thank you enough.'

'Anytime Sar, you know that. But I do think you need to talk to Cath.' I watch his eyes wander behind me and I turn round to see Catherine standing there. I turn back to see Nick already in his car, heading off. I open my door to get in but her voice stops me.

'SARA, WAIT.' I turn round again to see her standing just a metre away from me. 'Can we go back to ours? To talk?' I nod my head and she gives me a weak smile. She heads to her car and peels out of the parking lot, as I watch her leave. I get into my own car, following closely behind her.

Twenty minutes later, I'm standing outside our door, hesitating to go in. Even though I still have my key I find myself knocking and a few seconds later Catherine is standing there.

'You could have used your key you know.' She says as she steps to the side to let me in.

'I didn't want to,' I answer back frostily as I take a seat on the sofa and she comes to sit next to me. I can see the tears glistening in her eyes. I wait for her to talk first as she wanted to talk.

'Sara, I'm so so sorry. You have to believe me, I was just angry. Angry at Lindsay, angry at the boy that's knocked her up and I took it out on you which I shouldn't have done. It just came out in the heat of the moment. I know you would never hurt a child, I know that I do, that's what makes this so ridiculous because I didn't mean it.'

'It wasn't ridiculous to me. You meant it; I could see it in your eyes. As for taking your anger out on me, don't worry I'm used to it. But I did think we were past it, past when you would make a snide comment before we got together. I thought we were past all that.' I'm trying to stay strong because if I don't I will cave in.

'I need you here with me Sar. I need your support, I can't live without you. Work was hell for me without you talking to me. Nick didn't say a word to me in the break room. I hate it.'

'You have always had my support.' I can feel myself getting angry. 'But you threw it back in my face. I told you my deepest secret and you've supported me but then you threw it back in my face. Past lovers, yeah, I would have expected it from, and I had it from. But I thought you were different. You're the love of my life, and I thought I was yours. Obviously I was wrong.'

Tears start streaming down both of our faces and she takes my hand in hers.

'You are the love of my life, you always will be**. **I love you.'

'I love you too,' I whisper back as she takes my face in her hands, leans forward and puts a gentle kiss on my lips, within a few seconds its getting deeper and I pull back, 'but I can't do this. I can't go back to the way things were. I can't.' I lean back, 'It's my turn to take Lindsay to school. I better go.'

'Sara please don't do this. I love you.'

'I have too,' and in a whisper I add 'I'm sorry.' With that I head towards the door and just before I head out I hear her voice again.

'You know, I would I have said yes.' I turn back to see her playing with the ring in her lap, tears till streaming down her face. I turn away and close the door behind me, my heart shattering into tiny pieces.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

I watch as 'mini Catherine' walks towards the car. I give Nancy a quick wave who is standing at her front door as Lindsay enters the car, I give her hair a ruffle as she scowls at me.

'Hey kiddo, you ok?' I ask as I put the car into drive and make the twenty minute drive to Lindsay's school.

'I didn't know if you would be picking me up this morning, you never called back.'

'I know, and I'm sorry Linds. But work was busy and then when I did have time it was past your bedtime. I promise I will call next time.' Lindsay lets out a huge sigh.

'It's ok. So, where are you staying?' I take a glance at her to see her resting her head against the window.

'At Uncle Nick's for a few days till I find somewhere of my own. I'm sure Nick won't mind if you want to come round.'

'I don't want to bother you.' As we come to a set of lights that are red I lean over and grab Lindsay's hand.

'Kiddo, you will never be a bother to me, never. Even though your Mom and I might not be together, I'll still be here for you. Ok?' She nods her head. 'Good.'

'Sara, can I ask you something?'

'You know you can ask me anything Linds.' I turn to give her a smile as I set off again.

'Well I was looking on the Internet last night at Aunt Nancy's about pregnancy. Well in a couple of weeks apparently I'm due my 12 week scan, I was wondering if you would come with me?'

'Of course I will. What about your Mom?'

'I don't know if she'll want to come, since she is so angry at me at the moment and she doesn't want me to keep it.'

'Linds, your Mom loves you, of course she will want to come. She might be angry at the moment but she just needs time to digest it all. Just give her time, she'll come round.' I take a quick glance at Lindsay, 'so you want to keep it then?'

'Yeah I do.' She says in her firmest voice. 'It's a part of me now. Admittedly it was a big shock at first, and I know it's going to be hard what with school and everything but I want it.'

'Then I will stand by you 100.' I say as I pull up next to her school.

'Thanks Sara.' She says as she gives me a gleaming smile. 'I love you.'

'I love you too kiddo, it's my turn to pick you up today so I'll see you later.' She gives me a nod and heads out the door heading over to her friends.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Ten minutes later I'm outside Nick's with my suitcase in my hand, figuring he's probably gone to bed I use my CSI skills to find the spare key and let myself in. I make my way quietly into the kitchen to see a note on the top.

_Sara,_

_I have made the spare bed up for you._

_Use anything you want too, and help yourself to food_

_And drink. _

_If your feeling upset and just need a hug or to talk_

_Just wake me. I'm here for you_

_Nick_

I smile gently thinking what a wonderful friend he is. I make my way into the spare room, to see it all made up. Even a chocolate on the pillow, I let out a little chuckle. I put my suitcase to the side and flop on the bed, hoping I get some sleep, as in the past six months I have not slept at all without Catherine being with me or near me. I let out a sigh and grab the extra pillow to snuggle into, and let out silent tears as I cry myself to sleep.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**Please keep me in my good mood and review, please??**


	8. Support Group

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters if I did this would be happening on TV and I wouldn't have let Sara go!

**Thanks for all the reviews, but I would like to say a special thanks to MyxNyx and Nico79 as they have reviewed every chapter. Thanks guys: D**

**Oh and Nico79 if you don't update soon I'll be tickling your knees with a baseball bat, we had a deal, remember? :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**Sara POV:**

I stir awake slowly opening my eyes to the harsh light coming through the window. I reach over to the other side of the bed but then remember I'm not at home and Catherine isn't with me. I can feel the tear soaked pillow under me so I sit up and swing my legs over the side of the bed, listening to Nick bustling about in the kitchen. I get up and make my way into the kitchen, where he is cooking something. He turns round once he hears me enter.

'Hey Sar, did you sleep well?' He walks over and places a kiss on my temple then goes back over to the oven.

'Better than I thought I would, thank you Nick for all of this.' I take a seat at the breakfast bar and he places pancakes in front of me and joins me with his own, taking a seat next to me.

'You don't need to keep thanking me Sar. You're my little sis,' I give him a weak smile, 'so do you want to talk about what happened?' I let out a huge sigh.

'I'll give you the short version, ok?' He gives me a nod. 'Well Catherine was really angry at Lindsey and they were having an argument, I tried to calm things down but Catherine snapped at me and,' I take a gulp as I fight once more against the tears, 'what she said to me was pretty unforgivable.'

'What did she say?'

'She said that it's a good job that Lindsey isn't my daughter otherwise she would have been beaten by now.'

The tears have once again started to fall, I don't know when I became such an emotional person but all this crying is starting to drain all my energy. I put my head in my hands and feel Nick place his arm over my shoulder and pull me closer to him.

'Sh sh. It's going to be ok. You hear me? I know that you would never lay a finger on Lindsay or any child for that matter, and so does Catherine.' I look up at him.

'Well why did she say it then?'

'I don't know Sar. But you said she was arguing with Lindsay so she might have accidentally turned on you.'

'You don't accidentally turn on someone you love Nick. That is one of the most hurtful things she could say. She knew what she was doing.'

'What kicked it all off?'

'It's not my place to tell you Nick. I'm sorry for being such a girl at the moment.' I hear him laugh a little as he places another kiss on my temple. 'I have to pick up Lindsay soon, is it ok to take a shower?'

'Of course it is. I won't be here when you get back though I have to go into work early to sort some stuff out.'

'Thanks big bro,' I say as I give him a kiss on the cheek and go into the bathroom.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

I'm sitting in front of Lindsay's school waiting for her to come out. I look at all the Mom's, Lindsay is still a child herself, I know we're going to need a serious talk about it. But I don't know if that's my place now, I might leave it to Catherine, but soon I know I'm going to need to talk to Lindsay myself.

I see her dragging her feet as she walks to the car while she is staring at the floor; it's obvious she doesn't want to go home. She looks up and a huge smile comes across her face as she spots me. She bounds up to the car now and jumps, literally, into the car.

'Hey short stuff. How was school?' I ask as she does her seatbelt up, and I peel off.

'It was ok, same as usual. I have some homework for Maths, and I wondered if you could help me?'

'I'm not sure that's a good idea kiddo.' I look over to see her smile has gone on her face. 'I'll have to check its ok with your Mom first, ok?' She gives me a nod and my eyes go back to the road.

Fifteen minutes later after some random conversation I pull up outside our house, I let out a sigh as I realise its not _ours_ anymore. It's just Catherine's now. We walk to the door and knock. Lindsay has forgotten her key again and a very tired looking Cath comes to the door.

'Hi. Come on in.' She opens the door wider to let us past.

'Mom, is it ok if Sara stays and helps me with my homework?' Catherine gives a nod and I follow Lindsay into her bedroom. She takes out her homework and I look at it and notice that I have already shown her how to do this particular thing.

'Linds, you already know how to do this.' She looks at me looking very sheepish.

'I know. I just wanted you here for a bit. I'm sorry.'

'It's ok kiddo. When I have my next night off and your Mom is working you can stay with me, ok? Of course, as long as its ok with your Mom and Uncle Nick.'

'That would be cool.' She answers as she gives me a hug; I walk out her bedroom and see Catherine standing in the lounge.

'I'll see you at work,' I say as I walk towards the front door staring down at my feet.

'Sara, wait.' I look up to see her walking towards me, and she hands me an envelope, 'can you read this, please?' I give her a nod and walk out the door. I make my way to my car and sit there for a few minutes just staring at the envelope. I'm still sat in her driveway as I open it and pull out a letter.

_Sara,_

_I'm not actually sure what to say. I thought this would be easier than saying it face to face, turns out its harder. The past 48 hours have been hell, it's been unbearable. I miss waking up with you, cuddling up with you in bed before we have to pick up Linds. It's only been 48 hours but I miss your smile, the one I knew when you gave was only meant for me. I miss your slight touches at work and your tender moments at home. I just miss you talking to me about random things. _

_You and Lindsay are the best things in my life, you make me whole. You and Lindsay make my heart but now half of my heart feels like it's gone. You are the love of my life and I would have loved nothing better than to become your wife, but I've ruined everything, I know that. Just know that I love you and if you think you could ever forgive me then I'll always be here. No-one will ever come close to you. _

_I love you; do you think you could ever forgive me?_

_Cat x_

I watch as a single tear drop falls down on the page. I look up to see Catherine standing in the door way, I mouth 'I love you,' as I put my car into reverse and drive off. I look into my rear-view mirror to see her still standing there as she gets smaller and smaller.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**Please please please review, please?? See I'm begging now: D**


	9. Eavesdroppin'

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters if I did this would be happening on TV and I wouldn't have let Sara go!

**Thanks for all the reviews, I love to read them. 3 chapters in 2 days thank insomnia and I think I deserve special reviews for that!!**

**Nico79, you can stop begging now! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**Sara POV:**

Later that night I'm heading into work, and go in search of Nick who said he would be here early. I look around for about ten minutes before I give up finding him. I put my stuff in my locker then make my way to the break room. I stop at the door and see Catherine sitting on one of the chairs round the glass table staring into her coffee on her own, with another one next to her. All I can think of is how beautiful she looks.

I tap the letter in my pocket making sure it's still there, before quietly entering the break room. She looks up and gives me a small smile.

'I got you a coffee.'

'Thanks,' I whisper as I take the seat next to her. I notice she has made it just the way I like it; one sugar with lots of cream. As I bring the coffee up to my mouth I see she has written 'I love you' in black marker pen across the mug. I feel a small smile spread across my face. Well, I can't say she's not trying.

'So how are you?' I ask tentatively, as I turn to look at her and she does the same.

'Honestly?' I nod my head. 'Like shit. Lindsay is barely talking to me, and when she does we argue. How am I supposed to accept the fact that my 13 year old daughter is pregnant? Plus……. You're not with me.' She stares down into her coffee again.

'I might be out of line here, but do you want to talk to her together?' I see a wide grin spread across her face.

'Sure, I'd like that. Thanks.'

I'm about to reply when Nick and Warrick come into the break room. By the sounds of it they're putting on another bet about something but I can't make out what. Warrick spots us first.

'Hey girls,' he says as he grabs two coffees for himself and Nick.

'Hey Warrick,' I reply as they take a seat opposite us. Nick quirks an eyebrow at me and I just smile him, I think he gets the message as she gives me a big-shitting grin back.

We make small talk for the next few minutes, while we wait for Grissom. Greg must have the night off as he's usually here by now. After another few minutes of small talk and Nick keep smiling at me, Grissom finally decides to enter. 'About time,' I mutter under my breath as Catherine lets out a small laugh beside me.

'Quiet tonight, no cases yet. So paperwork for all of you till something comes in.' We all let out a loud groan and with that he goes again. I wonder what I ever saw in him. I grab my coffee and make my way to my designated lab. For the past six moths I have always been leaving on time so my paperwork pile has piled up.

I stop dead in my tracks as I spot some flowers on the table. I make my over and notice straight away that they are purple hyacinths. I know they're from Catherine as she knows I know the meanings of most flowers so she must have looked it up. I take the card and read it. On it she has written the exact meaning of the flowers_: _

_I am sorry, please forgive me x_

I push the flowers to the side and get on with my paperwork, once or twice stopping to stare at the flowers.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

An hour later I'm still doing my paperwork, still no cases. I've noticed Catherine walk past once or twice, but I'm not sure why as this lab is right at the back of the building. My cell ringing pulls me out my musings.

'Sidle,' I answer in my most professional voice I can muster.

'Hey Sara,' it's Lindsay and she sounds far too cheerful for twelve o'clock on a school night.

'Linds why aren't you in bed?'

'I am in bed; I just couldn't sleep so I thought I would give you a call. As you answered I'm guessing it's quiet?'

'You guessed right kiddo. Does Nancy know you're calling me?' She hesitates before she answers.

'No.'

'Lindsay,' I chastity but she cuts me off before I can say anything else.

'So did you like the flowers?' She asks as I turn to look at them.

'I did, how do you know about the flowers?'

'Because Mom needed my help looking up the meanings of all the different flowers. You know she's not good at using the net.'

'I sure do, now go and get some sleep. Love you kiddo.'

'Ok. Love you too, Sara. Bye.'

I close my cell phone and return to the mundane job of continuing my paperwork.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

A few hours later I decide it's time for another coffee as my eyes have started to unfocus. I walk down the hallway with a bounce in my step. I stop at the break room door, which is slightly ajar and hear two voices. One of them is Catherine so I wait outside and listen intently.

'_How could I have been so stupid Warrick? What we had was great and I ruined it all.'_

'_Hey, you don't know that. Yeah, granted what you said hurt her but I'm sure she knows you didn't mean it.'_

I see Warrick pull her into a hug. At the beginning of our relationship I used to be jealous of her relationship with Warrick, but after a few arguments I realised it's just like my friendship with Nick.

'_It just huts so much. I love her so much; my heart aches when I see her now. I can't stand seeing her and not being with her.'_

'_I'm sure she knows all this.' _I see him glance up at me and I know he knows that I've been listening.

'_What else can I do War? I've told her my feelings in a letter and I've sent her flowers. What else can I do to make her forgive me?' _I take this as my cue to enter.

'You don't have to do anything,' I say as Catherine turns round to look at me. Tears are rolling down her cheeks. Warrick gives Catherine's shoulder a squeeze and me a smile as he exits the break room.

I don't say anything else as I move towards her. I take her face in my hands and wipe away her tears with my thumbs. I lean forward and plant a long and sensual kiss on her lips. Not passionate, but passionate enough to show her my feelings. I pull back and rest my forehead on hers and rub my thumb along her bottom lip.

'I've missed you.' I say as I pull her in for another kiss.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**See happy ending to the chapter so extra reviews, please?? It'll make me update quicker. I'm turning into Nico79, I'm begging now: D**


	10. To Orbit And Back

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters if I did this would be happening on TV and I wouldn't have let Sara go!

**This chapter is M rating!**

**I dedicate this whole chapter to Nico79 as she's been begging non-stop :D**

**Oh and Nico79 I know your reading this so when do I get my second deal? :p From your naughty cheeky star :D Oh and pain in the arse**

**Enjoy!**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**Sara POV:**

I haven't seen Catherine again since I kissed her in the break room. Boy was that a kiss. Apart from our first kiss that has to be the best kiss we've shared. I'm now at the end of my paperwork and I let out a huge sigh as I sign off on the last report. I glance up to see Catherine leaning against the doorway of my lab just looking at me.

I hold out a hand to her and she walks forward and grabs it, then I pull her into an embrace. She nuzzles into my shoulder as I kiss into her hair.

'Does this mean I'm forgiven?' She asks in a whisper, I pull back and look intently into her eyes as I hold her face in my hands.

'As long as you promise never to hurt me again?'

'I promise,' she whispers against my lips as I lean down and take her bottom lip in between my teeth as I run my tongue along the bottom of her mouth. Her hands go to the back of my neck as I stop teasing her and kiss her, she instantly allows me access and our tongues start duelling.

I pull back and stroke a piece of hair that's fallen behind her ear.

'How about breakfast? I think we need to talk, don't you?' She gives me a nod, 'I'll meet you at your place.' I see a sad look in her eyes, 'ok OUR place.' For this I get a huge grin and she gives me a chaste kiss on the lips then walks away.

I walk out my lab with a huge grin on my face and I see Nick walking towards me. He stops when he sees me, but I get in there before he does.

'Nick, thanks for letting me stay at yours the last couple of days. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't been for you. I'm moving back in with Catherine and we are going to give it another go.'

'That's great news Sar. I'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy.' He pulls me into a hug and I give him a kiss on the cheek.

'I'll go and get my shit out of your place now then I'm out of your hair.'

'You were never in my hair sis.' I let out a small chuckle as I pull out of the hug, and walk out the lab the happiest I've been in the last couple of days.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

After grabbing my stuff from Nick's I'm now standing outside our house and this time I let myself in. I stop in shock as the room has been filled with about 50 candles; the curtains have been drawn to give it a romantic feel, and Barry White is playing softly in the background.

I leave my suitcase next to the front door and go in search of Catherine. In the end I find her in the kitchen, and she doesn't seem to have noticed I'm here. I tiptoe up to her and wrap my arms round her waist from behind. She jumps in my arms and I lean forward and start to nibble her ear.

She lets out a small moan and she turns in my arms.

'I've missed this,' I whisper as I start kissing down her neck biting down when I reach her pulse point, she tilts her head to expose more skin to kiss. 'I've missed you,' I whisper against her neck as her hands tangle in my hair. I lift my lips from her neck and crash my lips against hers. 'Bedroom,' I manage to choke out between kisses as we walk back to the bedroom, 'I need to feel you.'

We reach the bedroom and I push her back till she flops down on the bed and pulls me down with her. I reach down and kiss her again: my hands resting either side of her head. I remove one hand down and start to stroke the patch of skin between her tank top and her jeans.

I slowly lift up her tank top and graze her stomach with my fingernails as she moans into my mouth. I lift the tank top further as I pull it over her head.

My tongue caresses against hers as I reach between to unhook her bra. I remove it from her shoulders and reach down to cup one of her breasts. She moans into my mouth as she brings one hand to rest behind my neck and the other to my right hip.

I begin to squeeze and knead her breast as I continue to explore her mouth. I marvel at the way Catherine's breast fits perfectly in the palm of my hand. Though I already knew that. We've always fitted together perfectly.

With one last nip at her lip, I pull away from her mouth and begin my descent.

I can't resist stopping at her neck especially since Catherine has turned her head to give me access again. I get caught up licking and sucking her neck until I feel my own nipple being pinched. I think Catherine is trying to tell me my attention is needed elsewhere.

I continue licking my path to her unoccupied breast until I finally reach my destination. I trace circles around her nipple before taking her breast into my mouth. Sucking, I finally release to concentrate on her nipple.

I move to lavish my attention to her other breast when I hear 'God, Sara. I need to feel you inside me.' I take her other breast into my mouth sucking and biting gently.

I slide my hand down her flat stomach and follow with kisses. When I reach her belly button I dip my tongue in, getting another moan from Catherine. I stop and undo the buttons on her jeans and pull them down then I pull her thong down with my teeth. I start kissing the inside of her thighs, once or twice biting down which gets an even louder moan.

I pull myself and kiss her again, pulling away as she whispers, 'please Sara.' I comply as my hand makes its way down and I enter two fingers into her, as she rocks her hips against my fingers. I pick up the rhythm as I get deeper.

I feel her tighten around my fingers as she starts to climax. She repeatedly moans my name as her nails dig into back and she bites my shoulder. I keep going till she comes down from her orgasm and I gently remove my fingers. We're both panting as I lean down and gently kiss her lips.

'I love you,' I whisper against her lips as I fall to the side of her, she rest hers head on my shoulder as I brush my fingers through her hair as we get our breath back.

'I love you too,' suddenly she sits up and straddles me. 'Now there is one problem here.' She says as she looks me up and down.

'And what's that?' I ask innocently.

'You're wearing far too many clothes,' she exclaims as she crashes her lips against mine. It's my turn to be taken to orbit and back.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**If you don't review, I might not update. Now I'm blackmailing :D**


	11. All Grown Up

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters if I did this would be happening on TV and I wouldn't have let Sara go!

**I'm a bit disappointed by my last chapter because I only got three reviews (sobs)**

**Nico you're getting this update because you kept talking to me last night, u old nimrod: D**

**Enjoy!**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**Sara POV:**

After being taken to orbit and back I wake to feel the outside of my thigh being stroked. I open my eyes to see blue sparkling ones staring right back at me. I wrap my arm round her waist and lie on my back pulling Catherine with me so her head rests on my shoulder.

She starts running her finger up and down my stomach as I kiss the top of her head.

'You know, we still need to have that talk.' I whisper against her hair, as she looks up at me.

'I know,' she whispers back as she places a light kiss on my collar bone, 'Let me start ok?' I give her a nod and she continues.

'I've waited my whole life to be with someone like you, someone who's caring, passionate, and sensitive, and someone who gives a shit about Lindsay. To think I might have ruined everything, well it makes me sick thinking back to what I said.' She looks back at me with the most sincere eyes I have ever seen.

'I know you would never hurt Lindsay or any child, I just had to take my anger out on someone. But I promise from now on I will never take my anger or stress out on you, unless you deserve it.'

I chuckle a little then give the top of her nose a kiss.

'Seeing as we're making promises, I promise never to walk out on you again before we talk things out. I also promise to show you how to use the internet so Lindsay doesn't have to keep showing you.' I get a little slap on the arm.

'When do you think we should talk to Lindsay?' She asks.

'I think the sooner the better, maybe when she gets home from school.' I take a glance at the clock to see we still have an hour before Nancy drops her off.

'Did you know she wants to keep it?' I almost don't hear her as she whispers.

'Yeah she told me the other day when I picked her up from school. Cat you can't force her to have an abortion.'

'I know that Sar, I do. It's just she has no idea how hard it's going to be. The late nights, I mean what is she going to do about school? Is she going to expect us to look after it? Her friends might turn their back on her. She's only a kid herself.'

'Well that's why we need to talk to her about it and not argue.' She looks up to give me a glare. 'Let's be fair you hardly heard her out.'

'Yeah and she hasn't spoken to me since.'

'She'll come round, you watch,' suddenly my stomach lets out a huge rumble, 'wow, I think I'm hungry.' She kisses me again on the collarbone.

'You take a shower and I will make lunch.'

'What if I want you to join me?' I ask her fluttering my eyelashes as much as possible.

'Well then I can't argue with that,' she says as she grabs my hand and pulls me towards the bathroom.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

At four o'clock or there about I hear the front door open. I've decided to hide in our bedroom for the time being and made sure I hid my suitcase away so that I can surprise Lindsey. I can hear Catherine and Lindsay talking but I can't make out what they're saying.

I slowly sneak out and see that Lindsay has her back to me in the lounge; I give Catherine a wink before standing behind Lindsay and putting my hands over her eyes.

'Guess who,' I say into her ear.

'Um….Greg?' I take my hands away from her eyes as she turns round and I pull her into a hug.

'Very funny kiddo, you almost had me cracking up.' I look up to see Catherine smiling at us. Lindsay pulls out of the embrace.

'What can I say, I'm a comedian. So are you and Mom back together?' She asks as we go to sit on the sofa, Lindsay in the middle with me and Catherine either side.

'We sure are,' Catherine answers as we both sit there and grin at each other. 'Lindsay I think we need to talk about the baby, don't you? Sara says you want to keep it.' Lindsay turns to Catherine.

'I do Mom, you might not like the idea but it's my decision.'

'But you're still only a kid yourself, Linds,' I say as I choose to side with Catherine this time, wisely.

'Have you thought about what's going to happen to the baby when you're at school? Because you know in the day Sara and I are usually sleeping.'

'I've thought about it Mom. You pay for me to go to Butterfield yeah?' Catherine nods her head,' then why can't you pay for me to be home tutored instead?' I can see Lindsay has won this round as Catherine lets out a huge sigh.

'What about your friends Linds?' I ask as I push some hair out of her face.

'If they are my real friends then they will stick by me.' Well I can't answer with that logic, when did she get so grown up?

'What about getting up in the middle of the night to feed it? Or comforting it when it won't stop crying? You can't just decide you don't want it. It's going to take up the rest of your life.'

'I know that Mom, I do. I can do this and I'm going to prove you both wrong.'

With that she walks out the living room towards her bedroom as Catherine and I are left on the couch looking at each other.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**Please, please, please review: D With a cherry on top :D**


	12. Ultrasound

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters if I did this would be happening on TV and I wouldn't have let Sara go!

**I'm dedicating this chapter to Myx Nyx as she has been one of my most loyal reviewers!**

**Also thanks to everyone else that reviewed, especially Nico79. It means a lot.**

**Hears the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**Sara POV:**

I'm sitting in the hospital waiting room, sitting next to Lindsay with Catherine my either side waiting to be called to see Dr Preston for Lindsay's ultrasound. Lindsay is fidgeting in her seat getting restless as time moves on. A short, blonde woman walks towards us who I assume is Dr Preston. The three of us stand up as she approaches.

'Lindsay Willows?' She asks looking along the three of us. She looks surprised when Lindsay steps forward. 'Ok, follow me.'

I intertwine my fingers in Catherine's and give her a smile as the three of us follow her into a room with a bed right in the middle of the room with a lot of machines around it.

'Okay Lindsay if you could lie down on the bed for me.' The doctor instructs as Catherine and I take a seat next to the bed. Catherine leans forward and takes Lindsay's hand in hers.

'So Lindsay, have you seen a doctor yet?' Lindsay looks at us then back at the doctor.

'Yeah I have, I did a pregnancy test which was positive then one of my friend's moms took me to the doctors to have it confirmed.' Catherine looks at me with a shocked impression on her face as Lindsay hadn't mentioned this.

'That bitch, I'm going to kill her,' Catherine mutters under her breath. I give her hand a squeeze and we turn our attention back to Lindsay.

'Ok Lindsay, well this machine here,' the doctor lifts it up to show it to her, 'this will allow you to hear the baby's heartbeat and also we should be able to see it, ok?'

'Ok,' Lindsay answers and gives her a nod of the head.

'Could you lift your shirt up for me?' Lindsay lifts up her shirt. I notice she hasn't started to show yet, she is still as skinny as ever. 'I'm going to put some jelly on your stomach which is going to be a bit cold.'

Lindsay lets out a shiver as Dr Preston applies some jelly to her stomach then gets the want and puts it on Lindsay's stomach.

'Ok, let's see if we can find it.' We all watch the screen as we search for the baby. I lean further in to have a better look. 'And here's the uterus...' Dr Preston suddenly points at the screen 'and there is the foetus. There is your baby.'

I watch as Lindsay's mouth falls open. Looking at the screen there is a tiny grey white hump visible on the screen. It seems to be moving a little. I feel Catherine squeeze my hand; I look to see a tear was shining in Catherine's right eye. I look back to Lindsay to see a smile break through on her face.

'From what I see here, you're almost thirteen weeks pregnant. The foetus is about 5cm tall, and I can see the little heart beating. Hang on; I'll turn on the sound.' Dr Preston explains as she switches one of the buttons and all I hear is static noise. All of a sudden the room is filled with the clear, fast heart beating.

'Oh my god,' Lindsay mutters as she looks to Catherine and I, 'that's my baby.'

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

'You know we are going to need to tell your Mom, Nancy and Lindsay's teachers about her being pregnant, don't you?' After coming back from the hospital, Catherine and I have snuggled up on the sofa, and Lindsay has gone to her room. Catherine's lying in between my legs as I run my fingers through her hair as she looks at the ultrasound picture in her hand.

'Yeah I know, it's just going to be hard. My mom already thinks I'm a bad mother for always being at work, and now my daughter's pregnant she will quickly blame me.'

I grab Catherine's chin and turn it to me so I'm looking straight into her eyes.

'Now you listen to me. You are not a bad mother. Neither of us knew what she was up too. So she can blame you all she wants but we both know that it's not true. You're a wonderful mother. I know it and more importantly Lindsay knows it.'

'You always know the right things to say.' She leans forward and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips.

'You're welcome, are we going to tell the guy's at work?' I ask as she leans into me once again, her thumb running over the picture.

'Yeah I think we need too as soon as possible. So they know and so we can sort out to have the same time off when it's one of Lindsay's appointments.'

'Yeah, we also need to Lindsay's school. Let them know the situation, so if something happens they can deal with it.'

'I think we should wait a couple of weeks to tell the guys and the school though. Let it sink in a bit further first. We'll tell my Mom and Nancy first. I can' believe I'm going to be a Grandma at 45.'

'Well you'll be the best looking Grandma I've ever seen.' I give her a kiss on the top of her head as she lets out a little chuckle.

We just spend the next quarter of an hour just looking at the little blob in the picture and wonder just how much it's going to change all of our lives.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**Please, please, please review: D more reviews equals faster updates**


	13. Family Talk

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters if I did this would be happening on TV and I wouldn't have let Sara go!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot.**

**Well, here is the next instalment**

**Enjoy!**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**Sara POV:**

I never thought I would be as nervous as I am now. Lily, Nancy and Jeremy are coming round for dinner and we're going to tell them about Lindsay. I'm even more nervous now than the first time I met them as Catherine's girlfriend. Well if looks could kill well I think I would be dead about ten times over thanks to Lily. Nancy and I get on pretty well; Lily has never come to accept me even after a year.

So here we are now, sitting at the table eating a vegetable lasagne that I made. Of course Lily had made a face but I really don't give a shit.

'This is lovely Sara. You'll have to give me the recipe.' Nancy compliments.

'Yes lovely,' Lily agrees, sarcastic as ever.

'So how is school going Lindsay?' Nancy asks as I look over to see Lindsay fiddling with the food on her plate not really eating. It's obvious she is nervous and I don't blame her. Hell, she's the one that has to tell them.

'Um it's going ok, nothing exciting.' Lindsay shrugs her shoulders and turns her attention back to her food. I place a hand on Catherine's knee as she too looks worried.

'Come on Linds, it can't be that bad.' Nancy replies, 'sure Jeremy here was the same, but he likes school now.' I had completely forgotten that Jeremy was here as he hasn't said a word the whole time; well I better keep that quiet.

'It's not too bad. I'm quitting Butterfield at the end of the year and getting home tutored.' Catherine hadn't actually agreed to this and looking back at Catherine I see her staring at Lindsay giving her a glare.

'Oh how come darling? I thought you like Butterfield,' Lily asks. Please Lindsay read my mind and don't say anything now, I can picture plates and food going everywhere. Lindsay looks at Catherine and I and raises her eyebrows, then she turns her gaze back to the others.'

'I'm pregnant.'

There we have it. Well she has certainly picked up some of my tactile skills over the year I see. Straight to the point and doesn't hold back. I personally like it but Catherine obviously doesn't judging by her face. She has gone as white as a sheet. Lily and Nancy on the other hand both have their mouths wide open, having dropped their cutlery on the floor. Jeremy, well I'm sure he hasn't even heard what Lindsay said as he's tucking back in to the lasagne again. I, myself have to hold back the smirk that is threatening to come looking at their expression. They look like two goldfish.

'How did this happen?' Lily is the first to pipe up looking between Catherine and I.

'Um by the sounds of it she met a boy she liked, they had sex and now here we are 3 months later.' I couldn't help it, I had to say it and looking at Lily's face now I'm glad I did. She looks like she is going to explode. Catherine squeezes my knee to stop me from saying anything else. Lindsay has a big smirk on her face.

'Catherine how could you let this happen?' Lily asks ignoring my statement.

'Mom, I didn't let it happen. Believe me I wasn't happy about it and I'm still not. But things happen in life that you never thought would happen, sometimes they work out, and sometimes they don't. I can't force Lindsay to have an abortion.'

'You should have known what she was doing.'

'Sara and I both work the night shift. Normally we are both working, but one night Lindsay asked if she could go to a friend's party and we said yes because we thought she was responsible. W can't exactly stop her from having sex.' I notice Nancy hasn't said anything and she's just staring at her plate keeping out of it.

'Maybe if you hadn't been so busy with your girlfriend you would have noticed.' Wow, that is a low blow. Lindsay suddenly stands up.

'Look Grandma, I chose to go to the party. I chose to have sex and at the moment I don't regret it. You know why, because if you saw the ultrasound you would fall in love too. If you want to blame someone or be disappointed in someone then let it be me. Don't blame Mom for my stupidity and don't you dare blame Sara.' Lindsay's pregnancy has really brought out her mature side and I for one can't be prouder as I am right now.

'Well on that note I think we'll be going. Come on Nancy.'

'Mom, don't do this.'

'I'm sorry Catherine but I need time to process this. You've had longer than me so just give me some time.' Lily stands up and walks towards the front door, 'Nancy, are you coming?'

Nancy mouths a 'sorry' as she stands, and follows Lily out the door along with Jeremy. As soon as they leave Lindsay bursts into her tears and I stand up right away to comfort her. I pull her into an embrace and rub her back soothingly. I look over at Catherine who also has tears in her eyes.

'Stupid hormones,' Lindsay mutters as Catherine and I chuckle.

Who needs them when we have all we need right here?

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**The next chapter is already written so if you want it you have to review!**


	14. All Coming Out

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters if I did this would be happening on TV and I wouldn't have let Sara go!

**I'm starting to get confused interchanging between both my stories but I'll handle it!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot. Nic you better review!!**

**Well, here is the next instalment! **

**Enjoy!**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**Sara POV:**

Catherine and I have both got the night off tonight so we're just sat snuggled in front of the TV. But we're not watching it, instead we're making out like teenagers. Who knew that after a year you could feel like this? It's been a couple of days since it blew up with Lily and a couple of days since I proposed to Catherine, though it wasn't actually a proposal. You see, Catherine had kept the ring and ended up asking me which finger she should wear it on, and it went from there. Not very romantic but then I'm not really into romance. But I am pretty sure it's going to be a long engagement, like until they finally make same sex marriage legal in Nevada.

'Do you guys ever stop?' Lindsay asks as I smirk against Catherine's lips, 'it's just embarrassing.' I sit up from on top of Catherine and look at Lindsay; I pull Catherine up with me.

'No we never do and we never will,' I answer as I place a chaste kiss on Catherine's lips.

'Ok ok, I get it,' Lindsay sighs overdramatically. 'I was wondering, well Lucy is having a party and I wondered if I could go.' Lindsay does her best puppy dog impression as Catherine and I look at each other, knowing the last time she went to a party, well I don't need to remind you.

'Linds, I don't think that's a good idea, you have a responsibility now so I'm saying no.' Catherine answers as she looks at me for back up. I nod and look back at Lindsay who looks royally pissed off.

'But it's not due for another 5 months. I'm hardly showing either, what harm is it going to do?' I again turn to Catherine waiting for her to take the lead seeing as she knows more about children.

'Linds it's not good for the baby, that's all I'm saying on the matter.' Lindsay looks at me for some kind of back up but I just shrug my shoulders. I know better than to get involved in one of their arguments now.

'You can't stop me anyway; I could just walk out right now.' Lindsay has that 'dare me' look on her face and well Catherine looks like she is going to explode.

'We sure as hell can stop you. You are not going, and if you keep this up I'll ground you.'

'Well if I can't go out I might as well be grounded.' Oh shit, when did she turn into such an argumentative teenager? Oh I know, since she got pregnant. 'Might as well put me under lock and key,' Lindsay mutters.

'WELL IF YOU'RE STUPID ENOUGH TO GET PREGNANT THEN NO YOU CAN NOT GO OUT.' I look at Catherine in shock as Lindsay starts walking towards the front door. Catherine stands up and starts walking towards her, 'Lindsay, I'm –.'

'I HATE YOU.' Lindsay screams as she opens the front door and runs out slamming the door behind her. I look at the front door in shock as Catherine leans against the front door and starts sobbing her head going in her hands. I walk slowly towards her and kneel down in front of her.

'Baby please don't cry,' I say as I stroke Catherine's hair away from her face. She looks at me with tears streaming down her face. I pull her into an embrace.

'How can I not cry? My own daughter hates me.'

'She doesn't hate you Cat. Things just got a bit emotional for everyone. She'll be back soon grovelling and saying how she didn't mean it.' She looks up at me once again.

'But I meant every word. How could she be so stupid?' She asks as she snuggles into my chest.

'I don't know Cat, but we will deal with this as a family. It's going to be hard I know, but families help each other through it and that's what we're going to do. We need to support Lindsay in any way we can. Sure things might get a bit heated but who doesn't? Now I think that's enough crying, don't you?' Catherine lets out a giggle as I wipe the tears away from her face giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

'I love you; I don't know what I would do without you.' Catherine whispers as I pull her up wrapping my arms round her waist as she snuggles in.

'You'd survive, that's something you have in common with Lindsay, you're both strong and both not willing to back down in an argument,' I place a gentle kiss on Catherine's lips, 'I love you too, don't ever forget that.'

'So now what are we going to do now?' Catherine asks me looking at me straight in the eyes.

'Now we are going to snuggle up on the sofa and wait for Lindsay to call or come home, ok?' Catherine gives me a nod as I pull her back to the sofa with me, as I make up my mind that I need another serious talk with Lindsay; the rebellious teenager.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**The next chapter is already written so if you want it you have to review!**


	15. Coming Together

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters if I did this would be happening on TV and I wouldn't have let Sara go!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot. **

**Well, here is the next instalment! **

**Enjoy!**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**Sara POV:**

After a couple of hours of crying, Catherine finally fell asleep exhausted on my lap after making me promise that I would wake her up when Lindsay got home. As I run my fingers once again through her hair. I never had a good family life growing up, arguments, beatings. Then my Mother protected us one day by killing my Father and I never had a family again, until now. Looking round the room, I see all the pictures of Lindsay at school and out playing. I should maybe feel a bit resentful but I don't, if I hadn'y had a bad childhood I might not be where I am today. And in the end this is the only place I want to be.

I hear the front door open and see the young Willows walk through the door. I take note that it looks like she has been crying too. She walks over to me and sits on the floor in front of where I am sitting.

'I'm scared,' I just about make out as she whispers it so as not to wake her Mom up. 'I'm scared and I don't know what to do. I want to keep it, I do but I need Mom's support.' I just listen as she carries on talking.

'I need Mom's help to get me through, I don't want her to be disappointed in me, I don't want her to hate me.'

'Lindsay, she doesn't hate you-,' before I can continue Lindsay cuts in again.

'Ok maybe she doesn't hate me but she's disappointed in me. That's worse than hating me. I want her to be proud of me of what I've achieved. I want her to love me for what I am and who I become, for who my child becomes.' I watch as she crumbles and tears fall down her cheeks as she looks up at me.

'Lindsay come here,' I whisper as she stands up and sits on the arm rest on the sofa as I pull her in to me, careful not to wake Catherine up as she lets out a light snore. Lindsay and I both let out a chuckle and then it gets all serious again.

'Kiddo, your mom doesn't hate you, don't ever think that. She might be a bit disappointed but she just wants you to get a good education and live your life to the fullest. She's very proud of you; you came through your Dad being killed and getting kidnapped. Not a lot of kids could cope with all that. I know things blew up a little earlier but you have to learn that you have responsibilities now, and you can't do everything you want. You have two people to think about now, you and your babies. Though I'd make the most of having the baby to yourself because once it comes I bet it doesn't take long till your Mom starts mothering it.' Lindsay wipes away her tears and chuckles again, 'but don't ever run away again ok, otherwise I will personally hunt you down and drag you back, got it?' She nods into my shoulder.

'I am sorry about running away, but Mom just got me wound up. She thinks I'm stupid for getting pregnant, but I don't hate her. I hope she knows that.'

'She knows that Lindsay, don't worry. Why don't you scoot off to bed, its been an emotional night.'

'Ok, night Sara,' she scoots off of me and gives me a kiss on the cheek; she turns back as she heads for the door, 'and thank you.'

'You're welcome kiddo, now scoot.' As Lindsay goes to her bedroom, Catherine stirs on my lap and after a few minutes she sits up. Ok I don't think she could be more obvious that she heard what we were talking about if she tried. I smirk at her and she gives me a smirk back.

'You heard the whole thing, didn't you?' She doesn't say anything as she leans forward and gives me a smouldering kiss. After struggling for air she pulls back as I try to get my breath back. 'What was that for?'

'It was a thank you for loving me and for you just being…well you.'

'Ok, and what have I done?' I ask as I intertwine our fingers together running my thumb over the top of my hand.

'You know what for,' she states as she nudges me in the side.

'No I don't, so please enlighten me.' I pull her hand across me so she snuggles in to my side.

'You are great with Lindsay. Before you well Eddie would see her once every two weeks and lavish her with gifts and Chris and Paul well they didn't really want to know. But you treat her like your own, which I am eternally grateful for. You don't patronise her, you treat her like an adult. You have helped me this year, you have helped raise her, and I love you for it.' I look down and place a kiss on her forehead.

'Well she's turning into a beautiful young woman Cat, and that's all down to you, not me, and I couldn't be prouder to know her. I'm guessing you heard what she said, she is scared Cat, she doesn't want you to be disappointed in her.'

'I just wanted her to have a life before she got settled down with a baby. But I will learn to accept it, just not yet? It's too soon. I'll talk to her tomorrow.' I nod as she starts kissing my neck; I lose all composure as she kisses her way up my neck and licks my earlobe.

'Let's go to bed,' she whispers huskily. I don't need to be told twice as she pulls me up and I follow her into the bedroom.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**Please review, I love to hear what you think**


	16. Communication

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters if I did this would be happening on TV and I wouldn't have let Sara go!

**I know I deserve to be crucified, it's just I had a block on this story but hopefully I'm trough it now. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You are the people that help me through my block.**

**Well, here is the next instalment! **

**Enjoy!**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**Sara POV:**

'Lindsay we are not getting that crib and that is final!'

'God Mom, you are so aggravating!' Lindsay looks at me for back up but I'm staying out of this one. It's been like this for the past month, Lindsay is 6 months along and all Catherine and Lindsay seem to be doing of late is arguing. I know for one that Catherine is still trying to deal with it in her own way, but in doing so it's driving a wedge between her and Lindsay.

I keep trying to calm Lindsay down for the sake of the baby but my attempts at trying to break them up have all failed, and I'm definitely not picking sides.

'Lindsay, do you have any idea how much these things cost? There's the crib and then the changing table and then there's all the other stuff. You have no idea, do you? Sara and I do not have that sort of money.' I sit back on the couch and hold my head in my hands trying to drown out the row.

'No I don't have any idea. Why don't you enlighten me, O great one?'

'Lindsay don't talk to me like that!' I swear sometimes it's like watching a tennis match going back and forth. I've had enough now, I stand up and they both stare at me.

'Lindsay, go to your room.' She gives me a scowl and then walks up the stairs, actually make that stomping. I wince as the door slams shut. I look at Catherine who looks like she is about to kill me. 'Catherine, follow me.'

I start to walk up the stairs and look back to see Catherine not budging with her arms crossed. I walk back down, go behind her and push her up the stairs. I lead her towards our bedroom and sit her down on the edge of the bed as I place my hands on her shoulders.

'Now, I want you to stay here a minute.' Catherine moves to stand up but I push her back down. 'No, this needs to get sorted.'

I so hope this works, it could go two ways. One; it works and we live happily ever after as a family or two; it could make the arguments worse. I knock on Lindsay's door and wait for a 'come in' before I enter. She's lying on her bed rubbing her stomach.

'Linds, could you come with me a minute?' She nods her head and slowly sits up and then follows me into the master bedroom. When she see's Catherine in there she goes to step out, but I grab her hand and pull her in. They both look at each other and then at me as I make my way to the door.

I walk out and close the door behind me and locking it before they can pull it open. They start to knock on the other side of the door.

'Now I'm not letting you two out until you have a proper talk so you better start communicating better starting right now!' I hear mumbling on the other side of the door which sounds like Catherine. I listen in for a couple of minutes making sure they are not killing each other and then make my way downstairs.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Half an hour has gone since I locked them in together in the master bedroom and I haven't heard any arguing. Though for all I know they could just be sitting in silence. I so hope this works, I'm keeping my fingers crossed. Though in this quiet time that I rarely have I decide to make the most of it and grab one of my forensic books off the bookcase. Just as I'm about to sit down with it there is a knock at the door.

I let out a sigh and I throw the book on the couch and look through the peep hole to see the last person I was expecting to see; Lily. I run my fingers through my hair as I try to think of a way to get rid of her. I would pretend that we aren't in but it's 4'o'clock on a Sunday afternoon and both of our cars our outside. I decide to stop being a coward and I take a deep breath as I open the door.

'Hi, Lily.' I greet cheerfully as she shoots daggers at me. We haven't seen each other since Lindsay told her about the pregnancy and I don't think Catherine has either. I shift to the side to allow her through.

'Is Catherine here?' Well, straight to the point, now how are you or its good to see you.

'Um, she's here, I'll just go and get her.' Why do I always feel nervous around this woman? Oh yeah that's right she's my fiancées mother. I leave her in the family room as she takes a seat as I take two stairs at a time. I knock on the bedroom door and then open it slowly and see the pair of them on the bed.

Catherine stands up immediately as she spots me and marches past me. I walk after her trying to warn her that her mother is here, but she's definitely on one. She makes me jump on the top of the stairs as she stops suddenly and looks back at me.

'Don't think you're getting any tonight Sidle.' Now I know she's pissed, she's using my last name. I follow her down the stairs and stop in the family room to notice that Lily has gone. Ok, so I'm guessing Lily heard Catherine's comment. Catherine turns to look at me again.

'Who were you talking too, Sidle?' Ok, do I say I was talking to myself, or something else? It would upset her to know her mother was here and didn't stop to talk.

'Just Nick, he wanted a woman's perspective on what to get Mandy for her birthday.'

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**Please review, I like to know what you think. :D**


End file.
